My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Live Action
Cast * Emma Watson as Twilight Sparkle * Jack McBrayer as Wander * Johnny Depp as Grim Reaper * Tom Holland as Ansi Molina * Kristen Bell as Agent Xero * Elle Fanning as Star Butterfly * Dyan O'brien as Marco Diaz * Gaten Matarazzo as Dipper Pines * Bailee Madison as Mabel Pines * Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan * Kevin James as Soos Ramirez * Bella Thorne as Wendy Corduroy * J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines * Rupert Grint as Olly Timbers * Mara Wilson as Saraline Timbers * Max Charles as K.O * Jennifer Lawrence as Enid * Dwayne Johnson as Radicles * Owen Wilson as Rapido * Josh Gad as Razmo * Rinko Kikuchi as Ami Onuki * Tao Okamoto as Yumi Yoshimura * Danny De Vito as Kaz Harada/Lord Boxman * Bill Hader as Mole * Emma Thompson as Queen Moon * Alan Tudyk as King Riven * Kate McKinnon as Carol * David Tennant as Katz * Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Gar * Jim Carrey as Squint * Ty Simpkins as Lincoln Loud * Gillian Jacobs as Lori Loud * Hannah Tointon as Leni Loud * Rowan Blanchard as Luna Loud * Molly Jackson as Luan Loud * Denyse Tontz as Lynn Loud * Ariel Gade as Lucy Loud * Ella Anderson as Lola Loud * Hadley Belle Miller as Lana Loud * Pixie Davies as Lisa Loud * Baby as Lily Loud * Ewan McGregor as Mr. Woop Man's * Ariana Grande as Applejack * Dove Cameron as Pinkie Pie * Sarah Silverman as Rainbow Dash * Cameron Diaz as Rarity * Mandy Moore as Fluttershy * Ellen DeGeneres as Sylvia * Reese Witherspoon as Rita Loud * Hugh Jackman as Lynn Loud Sr. * Katie Crown as Frankie Foster * Eddie Redmayne as Jamie * Jenny Slate as Pony Head * Jacob Tremblay as Timmy Turner * Dan Castenatella as Cosmo * Julie Kavner as Wanda * Jaeda Lily Miller as Chloe Carmichael * Jake Gyllenhaal as Sparky * Ben Schwartz as Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Miles Tails Prower * Seth Rogen as Knuckles The Echidna * Selena Gomez as Amy Rose * Chris Hemsworth as Shadow The Hedgehog * Beyonce Knowles as Rouge The Bat * Scarlett Johansson as Anairis Q * Angela Bettis as Bryan V * Idris Elba as Jonah Bishop * Timothy Spall as George The Doorman * Alfred Molina as Albert Molina * Warwick Davis as Doc * Peter Dinklage as Grumpy * Verne Troyer as Happy he was still alive * Martin Klebba as Sleepy * Toby Jones as Bashful * Danny Woodburn as Sneezy * Sam Humphrey as Dopey * Mariel Sheets as Blossom * Cameron Seely as Bubbles * Kaitlyn Dias as Buttercup * Neel Sethi as Mac Foster * Paul Reubens as Bloo * Will Smith as Wilt * Zach Galigianakis as Eduardo * Frank Welker as Coco * Amy Adams as Queen Delighful * Steve Carrell as Lord Starchbottom * Tim Curry as Discord * Tom Hanks as Professor Utonium * Christina Hendricks as Ms. Keane * Christopher Lloyd as Mayor of Townsville * Betsy Rue as Miss Bellum * Sacha Baron Cohen as Mr. Herriman * Cloris Leachman as Madame Foster * Luke Evans as Grim Gloom * Helena Bonham Carter as Hildy Gloom * Adam Sandler as Vlad * Michelle Pfeiffer as The Spy from Apartment 8-I * Jack Nicholson as Black Hat * Andy Serkis as Masterson * Mark Povinelli as Ludo * Christopher Walken as Toffee * Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Vain * Daniel Ratcliffe as Rat * Tracy Morgan as Flowershirt * Billy Zane as Lord Hater * Margot Robbie as Lord Dominator * Bill Skarsgard as Bill Cipher * Jack Black as Nicolai * Reid Scott as Mitch * Greg Proops as Denzel Crocker * Andrew Garfield as Danny Fenton * Chloe Grace Moretz as Jenny Wakeman * Patrick Stewart as Mojo Jojo * BD Wong as Samurai Jack * Liu Yifei as Ashi * John Goodman as Scotsman * Alan Cumming as Aku * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Paul Giamatti as Pop-Pop * Harrison Ford as Mr. Grouse * Huck Milner as Twilight Jr. * Aria Noelle Curzon as Lydia Rose Nomad * Eleanor Worthington-Cox as Sarah Corduroy * Corey Fogelmanis as Densa Sheriff * Raffey Cassidy as Jenna Foster * Levi Miller as Hubie Foster * Kiernan Shipka as Charlie * Millie Bobby Brown as Vadgie * Sean Astin as Angel Dust * Seth MacFarlane as Alastor * Jason Lee as Master Frown * Steve Buscemi as Sir Pentious * Dustin Hoffman as King Nixel * Javier Bardem as The Martian King * Cate Blanchett as Meteora Butterfly * Isaac Hempstead Wright as Leif Bornewell III * Finn Wolfhard as Wendell Wasserman * Nico Parker as Julia Wiles * Jeremy Sumpter as Dennis O'Bannon * Storm Reid as Goodness * Lilla Crawford as Katherine-Alice * Mena Massoud as Andrei * Viola Davis as Clara Rhone * Jeremy Irons as Prisma * Ansel Elgort as Tom Lucitor * Sabrina Carpenter as Jackie Lynn Thomas * Bella Samman as Janna * Jonathan Sadowski as Rafael Diaz * Maria Canals Barrera as Angie Diaz * Ryan Reynolds as Spike * Naomi Watts as Princess Celestia * Rooney Mara as Princess Luna * Charlize Theron as Princess Cadence * Edward Norton as Shining Armor * Daisy Duczmal as Flurry Heart * Liev Schreiber as Storm King * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow * Michael Pena as Grubber * Thomas Barbusca as Darrell * Robbie Amell as Raymond * Meagan Good as Shannon * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Herby * Mackenzie Foy as Kirbie * Nolan Gould as Bert * Sarah Hyland as Dendy * Jace Norman and Riele Down as MaXi (Mara and Xilo) * Mitchell Hope as Joey Felt * John Travolta as Atomic Puppet * Emma Stone as Pauline Bell * Freddie Highmore as Ratchet * Bill Murray as Clank * Naomi Scott as The Arcsine * Brenton Thwaites as Leo San Juan * Ella Purnell as Marcella * Amanda Seyfried as Teodora Villavicencio * Ben Kingsley as Don Andres * Donald Glover as Alebrije * Diego Luna as El Chacas * Hayden Rolence as Cuts * Charlie Wright as Boyo * Stefanie Scott as Pacifica Northwest * Jack Gleeson as Gideon Gleeful * Christopher Mintez-Plasse as Robbie Valentino * Ralph Fiennes as Professor Venomous * Ariel Winter as Fink * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Kevin McNally as Buff Frog * Jake T. Austin as Billy * Victoria Hester as Mandy * David Warner as Nergal * Wayne Knight as Jack O'Lantern * Fred Willard as The Boogeyman * Madison Davensport as Young Twilight Sparkle * Grant Palmer as Young Wander * Collin Dean as Young Grim Reaper * Tex Hammond as Young Rapido * Anthony Gonzalez as Young Razmo * Peigi Barker as Young Sylvia * Oakes Fegley as Young Grim Gloom * Ruby Barnhill as Young Hildy Gloom * Jaeden Martell as Young Vlad * Russell Brand as Ballister Blackheart Ghost * Richard Kind as Harvey Timbers * Annie Potts as Olympia Timbers * Rob Riggle as Viktor * Rico Rodriguez as Steven Universe * Anne Hathaway as Pearl * Kat Dennings as Amethyst * Estelle as Garnet * John Leguizamo as Zig * Brad Garrett as Sharko * Trayor Howard as Marina * Christian Bale as Dracula * Anna Kendrick as Mavis * Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran * Danny McBride as Frankenstein * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Denis Leary as Wayne The Werewolf * Molly Shannon as Wanda The Werewolf * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray The Mummy * David Spade as Griffin The Invisible Man * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Sadie Sandler as Winnie The Werewolf * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Mel Brooks as Vlad Dracula * Eva Green as Eclipsa Butterfly * Dianna Agron as Kelly * Rowan Atkinson as Sean * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig * Debby Ryan, Peyton List and Keke Palmer as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo * Charlie Day as Commander Peepers * James Corden as Meddlen Meadows * Tom Kenny as John Keats * Norm MacDonald and Joseph Gatt as Norm The Genie and Jack Rabbit * Michael Sheen, David Denman, Winona Ryder and Annasophia Robb as The Vampires Army * Jody Halse, Michael Welch, Bella Heathcote, Kris Kristofferson, Casper Van Dien and Jason Schwartzman as Deadly Six * Carlos Pena as Bobby Santiago * Breanna Yde as Ronnie-Anne Santiago * Sean Connery as Star Swirl The Bearded * James Marsden as Flint Lockwood * Mackenzie Mauzy as Sam Sparks * Chris Renaud as Steve * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Snazzy Shazam * Chiwetel Ejiofor as The Captain * Ken Jeong as Benny * Pam Ferris as Svetlana Live Action 1209531 safe artist colon chryseum equum amici twilight+sparkle animated eyer+shimmer fourth+wall looking+at+you mind+screw nightmare.gif Wanderurl by flutter poop-dbxdn7.png Kisspng-death-animation-character-live-action-machinima-grim-reaper.jpg Maxresdefault Star vs. the Forces of Evil live action 2019 Elle Fanning, Dylan O'brien HD Unofficial.jpeg Gravity Falls real life trailer 2019 Gaten Matarazzo Bailee Madison Movie HD Unofficial.jpeg Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan 896551003v3.jpg J k simmons as ford pines by tenshi inverse dautf33-pre.jpg Maxresdefault WonderCon 2017 Vlog Day 3 HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI COSPLAY.jpeg DOK3R0CW0AAbnc-.jpg DMLBIffXcAUITg1.jpg Sylvia wander over yonder by junkyardgypsy-d86sub4.png Banner-SonicPosterLeak2.jpg D050hK7WkAICCCj.jpg One-face-a-day-124-365-Blue-foster-home-661912361.jpg One-face-a-day-159-365-Wilt-foster-s-home-669303434.jpg One-face-a-day-217-Eduardo-foster-s-home-690205919.jpg One-face-a-day-218-365-Coco-Foster-690431251.jpg Img-23430-1-discord irl by games4me-d4d36xd.png Galleryimage - Mr-herriman full.png Black hat villainous by illiterit-dbdprpz.jpg 26408991 14789166925828 3537738684537241600 n.jpg Ludo Live Action.png Evhjjyahsaidcfylzfcesopnjdmdgjqecmdjfdwb-350x600.jpg The real lord hater by ian exe-d8wequs.jpg My Bill Cipher puppet in action maxresdefault.jpg Danny Fenton Live Action.png One-face-a-day203-Jenny-My-Life-as-a-Teenage-Robot-685436876.jpg Mojo jojo in real life by steveirwinfan96-d5dxti9.jpg Febe706efef4f4b76f39f54ba8c880f7.jpg Jason-kang-aku-da.jpg 1aa116b4755a3173ab67bbc6823a43ebdb0a5650r1-960-1280v2 hq.jpg Victor-moda-angel-dust.jpg Alastor Live Action.png Master Frown Live Action.png CbC4SKiUEAAhND .jpg Dab936b4182568ebe6940e4c60be7c6b.jpg Actors Emma Watson to Play Twilight Sparkle.png Jack McBrayer to Play Wander.png Johnny Depp to Play Grim Reaper.png Tom Holland to Play Ansi Molina.png Kristen Bell to Play Agent Xero.png Elle Fanning to Play Star Butterfly.png Dylan O'Brien to Play Marco Diaz.png Gaten Matarazzo to Play Dipper Pines.png Bailee Madison to Play Mabel Pines.png Robert De Niro to Play Grunkle Stan.png Kevin James to Play Soos Ramirez.png Bella Thorne to Play Wendy Corduroy.png J.K. Simmons to Play Ford Pines.png Rupert Grint to Play Olly Timbers.png Mara Wilson to Play Saraline Timbers.png Max Charles to Play Ko.png Jennifer Lawrence to Play Enid.png Dwayne Johnson to Play Rad.png Owen Wilson and Josh Gad to Plays Rapido and Razmo.png Rinko Kikuchi to Play Ami Onuki.png Tao Okamoto to Play Yumi Yoshimura.png Danny De Vito to Play Kaz Harada and Lord Boxman.png Bill Hader to Play Mole.png Emma Thompson to Play Queen Moon.png Alan Tudyk to Play King Riven.png Kate McKinnon to Play Carol.png David Tennant to Play Katz.png Kelsey Grammer to Play Mr. Gar.png Jim Carrey to Play Squint.png Ty Simpkins to Play Lincoln Loud.png Gillian Jacobs to Play Lori Loud.png Hannah Tointon to Play Leni Loud.png Rowan Blanchard to Play Luna Loud.png Molly Jackson to Play Luan Loud.png Denyse Tontz to Play Lynn Loud.png Ariel Gade to Play Lucy Loud.png Ella Anderson to Play Lola Loud.png Hadley Belle Miller to Play Lana Loud.png Pixie Davies to Play Lisa Loud.png Baby Girl to Play Lily Loud.png Ewan McGregor to Play Mr. Woop Man.png Ariana Grande to Play Applejack.png Dove Cameron to Play Pinkie Pie.png Sarah Silverman to Play Rainbow Dash.png Cameron Diaz to Play Rarity.png Mandy Moore to Play Fluttershy.png Ellen DeGeneres to Play Sylvia.png Reese Witherspoon to Play Rita Loud.png Hugh Jackman to Play Lynn Loud Sr..png Katie Crown to Play Frankie Foster.png Eddie Redmayne to Play Jamie.png Jenny Slate to Play Pony Head.png Jacob Tremblay, Dan Castenatella, Julie Kavner and Boy Baby to Plays Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.png Jaeda Lily Miller to Play Chloe Carmichael.png Jake Gyllenhaal to Play Sparky.png Ben Schwartz to Play Sonic The Hedgehog.png Miles Christopher Bakshi to Play Miles Tails Prower.png Seth Rogen to Play Knuckles The Echidna.png Selena Gomez to Play Amy Rose.png Chris Hemsworth to Play Shadow The Hedgehog.png Beyonce Knowles to Play Rouge The Bat.png Scarlett Johansson to Play Anairis Q.png Angela Bettis to Play Markus.png Idris Elba to Play Jonah Bishop.png Timothy Spall to Play George The Doorman.png Alfred Molina to Play Albert Molina.png Warwick Davis to Play Doc.png Peter Dinklage to Play Grumpy.png Verne Troyer to Play Happy.png Martin Kleeba to Play Sleepy.png Toby Jones to Play Bashful.png Danny Woodburn to Play Sneezy.png Sam Humphrey to Play Dopey.png Mariel Sheets to Play Blossom.png Cameron Seely to Play Bubbles.png Kaitlyn Dias to Play Buttercup.png Neel Sethi to Play Mac Foster.png Paul Reubens to Play Bloo.png Will Smith to Play Wilt.png Zach Galigianakis to Play Eduardo.png Frank Welker to Play Coco.png Amy Adams to Play Queen Delightful.png Steve Carrell to Play Lord Starchbottom.png Tim Curry to Play Discord.png Tom Hanks to Play Professor Utonium.png Christina Hendricks to Play Ms. Keane.png Sacha Baron Cohen to Play Mr. Herriman.png Cloris Leachman to Play Madame Foster.png Christopher Lloyd to Play Mayor of Townsville.png Betsy Rue to Play Miss Bellum.png Luke Evans to Play Grim Gloom.png Helena Bonham Carter to Play Hildy Gloom.png Adam Sandler to Play Vlad.png Michelle Pfeiffer to Play The Spy from Apartment 8-I.png Jack Nicholson to Play Black Hat.png Andy Serkis to Play Masterson.png Mark Povinelli to Play Ludo.png Christopher Walken to Play Toffee.png Benedict Cumberbatch to Play Baron Vain.png Daniel Radcliffe to Play Rat.png Tracy Morgan to Play Flowershirt.png Billy Zane to Play Lord Hater.png Margot Robbie to Play Lord Dominator.png Bill Skarsgard to Play Bill Cipher.png Jack Black to Play Nicolai.png Reid Scott to Play Mitch.png Greg Proops to Play Denzel Crocker.png Andrew Garfield to Play Danny Fenton.png Chloe Grace Moretz to Play Jenny Wakeman.png Patrick Stewart to Play Mojo Jojo.png BD Wong to Play Samurai Jack.png Liu Yifei to Play Ashi.png John Goodman to Play Scotsman.png Alan Cumming to Play Aku.png Caleel Harris to Play Clyde McBride.png Paul Giamatti to Play Pop-Pop.png Harrison Ford to Play Mr. Grouse.png Huck Milner to Play Twilight Jr..png Aria Noelle Curzon to Play Lydia Star Nomad.png Eleanor Worthington-Cox to Play Sarah Corduroy.png Corey Fogelmanis to Play Densa Sheriff.png Raffey Cassidy to Play Jenna Foster.png Levi Miller to Play Hubie Foster.png Kiernan Shipka to Play Charlie.png Millie Bobby Brown to Play Vaggie.png Sean Astin to Play Angel Dust.png Seth MacFarlane to Play Alastor.png Jason Lee to Play Master Frown.png Steve Buscemi to Play Sir Pentious.png Dustin Hoffman to Play King Nixel.png Javier Bardem to Play The Martian King.png Cate Blanchett to Play Meteora Butterfly.png Isaac Hempstead Wright to Play Leif Bornewell III.png Finn Wolfhard to Play Wendell Wasserman.png Nico Parker to Play Julia Wiles.png Jeremy Sumpter to Play Dennis O'Bannon.png Storm Reid to Play Goodness.png Lilla Crawford to Play Katherine-Alice.png Mena Massoud to Play Andrei.png Viola Davis to Play Clara Rhone.png Jeremy Irons to Play Prisma.png Ansel Elgort to Play Tom Lucifor.png Sabrina Carpenter to Play Jackie Lynn Thomas.png Bella Samman to Play Janna.png Jonathan Sadowski to Play Rafael Diaz.png Maria Canals Barrera to Play Angie Diaz.png Ryan Reynolds to Play Spike.png Naomi Watts to Play Princess Celestia.png Rooney Mara to Play Princess Moon.png Charlize Theron to Play Princess Cadence.png Edward Norton to Play Shining Armor.png Daisy Duczmal to Play Flurry Heart.png Liev Schreiber to Play Storm King.png Emily Blunt to Play Tempest Shadow.png Michael Pena to Play Grubber.png Thomas Barbusca to Play Darrell.png Robbie Amell to Play Raymond.png Meagan Good to Play Shannon.png Thomas Brodie-Sangster to Play Herby.png Mackenzie Foy to Play Kirbie.png Nolan Gould to Play Bert.png Sarah Hyland to Play Dendy.png Jace Norman and Riele Down to Plays MaXi aka Mara and Xilo.png Mitchell Hope and John Travolta to Plays Joey Felt and Atomic Puppet.png Emma Stone to Play Pauline Bell.png Freddie Highmore to Play Ratchet.png Bill Murray to Play Clank.png Naomi Scott to Play The Arcsine.png Brenton Thwaites to Play Leo San Juan.png Ella Purnell to Play Marcella.png Amanda Seyfried to Play Teodora Villavicencio.png Ben Kingsley to Play Don Andres.png Donald Glover to Play Alebrije.png Diego Luna to Play El Chacas.png Hayden Rolence to Play Cuts.png Charlie Wright to Play Boyo.png Stefanie Scott to Play Pacifica Northwest.png Jack Gleeson to Play Gideon Gleeful.png Christopher Mintz-Plasse to Play Robbie Valentino.png Ralph Fiennes to Play Professor Venomous.png Ariel Winter to Play Fink.png Jeffrey Tambor to Play Glossaryck.png Kevin McNally to Play Buff Frog.png Jake T. Austin to Play Billy.png Victoria Hester to Play Mandy.png David Warner to Play Nergal.png Wayne Knight to Play Jack O'Lantern.png Fred Willard to Play The Boogeyman.png Madison Davenport to Play Young Twilight Sparkle.png Grant Palmer to Play Young Wander.png Collin Dean to Play Young Grim Reaper.png Tex Hammond and Anthony Gonzalez to Plays Young Rapido and Razmo.png Peigi Barker to Play Young Sylvia.png Oakes Fegley to Play Young Grim Gloom.png Ruby Barnhill to Play Young Hildy Gloom.png Jaeden Martell to Play Young Vlad.png Russell Brand to Play Ballister Blackheart Ghost.png Richard Kind to Play Harvey Timbers.png Annie Potts to Play Olympia Timbers.png Rob Riggle to Play Viktor.png Rico Rodriguez to Play Steven Universe.png Anne Hathaway to Play Pearl.png Kat Dennings to Play Amethyst.png Estelle to Play Garnet.png John Leguizamo to Play Zig.png Brad Garrett to Play Sharko.png Traylor Howard to Play Marina.png Dee Bradley Baker to Play Bernie.png Christian Bale to Play Dracula.png Anna Kendrick to Play Mavis.png Andy Samberg to Play Jonathan Loughran.png Danny McBride to Play Frankenstein.png Fran Drescher to Play Eunice.png Denis Leary to Play Wayne Werewolf.png Molly Shannon to Play Wanda Werewolf.png Keegan-Michael Key to Play Murray The Mummy.png David Spade to Play Griffin The Invisible Man.png Asher Blinkoff to Play Dennis.png Sadie Sandler to Play Winnie The Werewolf.png Kathryn Hahn to Play Ericka Van Helsing.png Mel Brooks to Play Vlad Dracula.png Eva Green to Play Eclipsa Butterfly.png Dianna Agron to Play Kelly.png Rowan Atkinson to Play Sean.png Brenda Song to Play Anne Boonchuy.png Justin Felbinger to Play Sprig.png Debby Ryan to Play Apple Bloom.png Peyton List to Play Sweetie Belle.png Keke Palmer to Play Scootaloo.png Charlie Day to Play Commander Peepers.png James Corden to Play Meddlen Meadows.png Tom Kenny to Play John Keats.png Norm MacDonald and Joseph Gatt to Plays Norm The Genie and Jack Rabbit.png Michael Sheen, David Denman, Winona Ryder and Annasophia Robb to Plays The Vampires.png Jody Halse, Michael Welch, Bella Heathcote, Kris Kristofferson, Casper Van Dien and Jason Schwartzman to Plays Deadly Six.png Carlos Pena to Play Bobby Santiago.png Breanna Yde to Play Ronnie-Anne Santiago.png Sean Connery to Play Star Swirl the Bearded.png James Marsden to Play Flint Lockwood.png Mackenzie Mauzy to Play Sam Sparks.png Chris Renaud to Play Steve.png Leigh-Allyn Baker to Play Snazzy Shazam.png Chiwetel Ejiofor, Ken Jeong and Pam Ferris to Plays The Captain, Benny and Svetlana.png Title Written by Lynne Ramsay.jpg Director by Paul King.jpg Produced by Danny Boyle.jpg Executive Producer by Peter Brook.jpg Associate Producer by Ridley Scott.jpg Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe.jpg Lyrics by Lorne Balfe.jpg Story Supervisor by Mike Leigh.jpg Film Editor by Joe Wright.jpg Supervising Technical Director by Stephen Daldry.jpg Production Designer by Ben Wheatley.jpg Character Design by Duncan Jones and Shane Meadows.jpg Supervising Animators by Andrea Arnold Terence Davies and Kenneth Branagh.jpg Directors of Photography by John Boorman Christopher Nolan and Mike Newell.jpg Art Director by Sam Mendes.jpg Shading Art Director by Stephen Frears.jpg Character Supervisor by Paul Greengrass.jpg Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisor by Edgar Wright.jpg Squence Supervisor by Tom Hooper.jpg Effects Supervisor by Bill Forsyth.jpg Rendering Supervisor by Nick Park.jpg Production Manager by Hugh Hudson.jpg Sound Designer by Sally Potter.jpg Narrated by Michael Fassbender.jpg Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Category:Galleries